Un jour mon prince viendra
by titepuce5929
Summary: HPGW. Ginny se réveille enfermée dans une chambre. Elle est en fait prisonnière, mais qui viendra la délivrer? Gros délire! Crack fic


**Disclamer : Alors déjà je tiens à féliciter JK Rowling pour son imagination et ses œuvres dont sont d'ailleurs tirés les personnages de cette fic. Il y a juste deux trois trucs qui me plaise pas vraiment (non, vous croyez que je fais allusion à la mort de mon Sirius ? Jamais !!!), mais on est pas là pour parler de mon opinion. Mais bon, l'histoire est entièrement de moi sinon on s'inquiéterait un peu sur la santé mental de la killeuse de Black.**

**NDA : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien mais je suis juste en plein délire (c'est pas nouveau). J'espère que la fic vous plaira mais je vais arrêter pour vous laisser lire avant que vous ne cliquiez sur la petite croix rouge se trouvant dans le coin de votre écran.

* * *

**

**Un jour mon prince viendra**

Ah le chant du rossignol ! Qu'il est agréable à entendre. Ginny se retourna dans ses draps et s'étonna du contact de la soie sur ses bras et ses jambes. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit le magnifique drap qui l'enveloppait, surprise, elle ouvrit l'autre et remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit à baldaquin splendide. Les rideaux de velours était rouge et les draps de soie mauve pâle. Elle sursauta, un petit rossignol venait de traverser le rideau rouge pour se poser sur l'oreiller. A la surprise suivit l'admiration au moment où elle tira délicatement le velours. Une lumière rayonnante entrait par la baie vitrée ouverte. Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans l'immense chambre rappelant à la jeune fille que la journée venait tout juste de commencer. Elle se couvrit de son drap qui ne la réchauffa guère et parcourut vaguement la chambre où elle se trouvait. Il y avait la baie vitrée avec de beaux rideaux rouges, à côté un canapé en velours de même couleur qui semblait très confortable à première vue. A ses côtés, un miroir splendide incrusté de joyaux. Dans la pièce, il y avait également une bibliothèque faite d'un très joli bois qui portait des livres aux reliures dorées et argentées et une armoire. Cette armoire était haute et sculptée. Son bois lançait des reflets d'or et elle parut même, un instant, majestueuse à la jeune sorcière. Des plantes exotiques de toutes sortes ornaient, avec des tableaux de grande valeur, la salle.

Les gigantesques portes, toute couvertes d'or et bâties dans un bois précieux s'ouvrirent et un elfe de maison fit son entrée. En voyant que la jeune fille était réveillée, il s'inclina poliment touchant pratiquement le sol avec son nez. Dans sa taie toute sale représentant sa condition d'esclave, il paraissait bien laid à côté de la somptueuse chambre. Ginny s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir penser une telle chose et elle salua à son tour l'elfe. Ce-dernier alla fermer la fenêtre et demanda timidement :

- Est-ce que la maîtresse voudrait quelque chose à manger ?

La question parut absurde à Ginny qui ne pensait pas vraiment à son estomac mais elle remarqua que son ventre gargouillait énormément.

- Oui s'il-te-plait…

- Oh que Dobby est maladroit, Dobby a oublié de se présenter à la maîtresse…

- Non je t'assure ce n'est rien.

- …Dobby doit se punir.

- Dobby non !

Mais trop tard, l'elfe de maison se cognait farouchement la tête contre le pied du lit.

- Dobby STOP ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que Dobby pourrait apporter à la maîtresse ?

- Euh…Ce que tu veux, répondit Ginny gênée, mais j'ai très faim donc en quantité suffisante…s'il-te-plait.

Dobby avait filé avant même que la sorcière ait put finir sa phrase. Cette dernière se décida à sortir de son lit. Quand elle posa ses pieds sur la peau de tigre servant de tapis, elle les releva instinctivement, surprise par ce contact. Des pantoufles était délicatement posées au pied du lit et quand elle les enfila, elle sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir tellement elles étaient douces et agréables au toucher. Elle remarqua dans un angle, qu'elle n'avait pas put voir à cause du rideau de son lit, un petit bureau du même bois que l'armoire avec une chaise au rembourrage velours rouge. Le papier peint était jaune pâle et la moquette était bordeau.

Elle avança vers l'armoire espérant trouver des vêtements plus couvrants qu'une simple nuisette de satin. Elle tourna la clé de bronze et ouvrit les deux battants de la porte. Une splendide garde-robe s'étendit à ses yeux, les robes toutes plus magnifique les unes que les autres. Elle tendit fébrilement le bras vers la première mais une nouvelle entrée de Dobby la fit sursauter. Il s'inclina à nouveau mais moins bas que la première fois à cause du plateau qu'il portait. Il le posa d'ailleurs sur le bureau. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le tintement lointain d'une cloche se fit entendre.

- Dobby est désolé, mais Dobby doit partir pour un moment.

Il fit une dernière révérence et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu refermant les portes sans que Ginny ait pu apercevoir le couloir. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait être splendide. Elle s'approcha des grandes portes dorées et tenta de les ouvrir mais elles restèrent closes, Dobby l'avait enfermée. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à l'étrange fait et se retourna vers le plateau. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ce luxe ! Pourtant, elle n'y était pas du tout accoutumée à cause de la vie au Terrier. Ah si Ron voyait ça, il serait sans doute rouge de jalousie. Une inquiétude traversa alors l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et même, ou était-elle ? Elle finit son petit-déjeuner servi en surabondance, si bien qu'il en restait la moitié, et se leva. Elle se demandait où sa famille pouvait bien se trouver ? Si elle allait bien ? Et Harry ? Où était-il ? Ils étaient ensembles quand elle s'était endormie.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de l'armoire, il fallait qu'elle s'habille pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement et puis même, cette armoire l'attirait. Elle sortit différentes robes et les étala sur son lit. Il y en avait une verte mais elle n'allait pas avec la chambre et Ginny se disait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir changer de pièce. Elle la rangea donc et regarda les autres. L'une était jaune avec des coutures en fils d'or et de longues et larges manches. Elle était assez légère et une multitude de motifs rouge et or (ces-derniers étaient presque invisibles) ornaient le tissu. L'autre était rouge, jaune et brune, semblable aux couleurs de l'automne. Des bretelles de la robe partaient des rubans de différentes couleurs pour constituer des manches. Elle aussi était légère mais aussi beaucoup plus délicate que la première. Une troisième enfin, était bleue foncée avec un col et des larges manches rouges couturés d'or. Elle était en velours et comportait un décolleté qui plus beaucoup à Ginny (voir plutôt la robe d'Arwen dans « Le seigneur des anneaux. Le retour du roi »). Pourtant elle la reposa quand même dans l'armoire. Elle hésitait beaucoup quand Dobby arriva et se prosterna à nouveau (La sorcière remarqua aussi qu'il ferma la porte à double tour).

- Tu sais Dobby, commença Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine de t'incliner tout le temps. Une fois suffit.

- Si la maîtresse le dit, Dobby ne le ferra plus.

L'elfe vit alors les deux robes sur le lit derrière elle.

- La maîtresse a-t-elle choisit une robe ?

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Au fait j'hésite un peu.

- Ginny Weasley devrait prendre la jaune. Oui ! Oui ! Dobby la préfère même si Dobby ne doit pas donner son avis.

Ginny s'inquiéta alors et elle eut raison car l'elfe s'approchait du lit pour se frapper mais, elle l'en empêcha en le rattrapant par les épaules. Elle ne remarqua même pas que l'elfe venait de l'appeler par son nom.

- La maîtresse est bonne avec Dobby. Dit-il finalement.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et une porte apparut sur le mur.

- Pour que la maîtresse puisse se changer. Annonça Dobby en tendant une clé en argent à la sorcière.

- Merci Dobby, répondit-elle en saisissant l'objet.

Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut par l'entrebâillement une salle contenant une multitude de miroirs. Elle prit la robe et s'engagea par l'ouverture. Elle se changea rapidement et s'admira un instant dans cette robe lui allant à merveille. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle et la panique l'envahit. Elle poussa précipitamment la porte et fouilla la pièce du regard. Dobby avait rangé la robe en trop, avait fermé la fenêtre et fait le lit, ce qui avait réveillé le rossignol qui s'était remis à chanter. A présent, il arrosait quelques plantes. Voyant sa maîtresse revenir, il fit disparaître la porte en un autre claquement de doigt ainsi que la clé que Ginny tenait dans la main. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas car elle fonçait déjà vers le bureau pour chercher son bien. Dobby prit alors conscience du trouble de sa maîtresse.

- Dobby pourrait-il aider Ginny Weasley dans quoi que ce soit ? La voix s'était voulue rassurante.

- Oui, cherche ma baguette ! Répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement à son goût.

La jeune fille éprouva alors des remords de traiter ainsi un être qui voulait l'aider, mais elle était paniquée. Elle fut tout à coup surprise parce que l'elfe quittait la chambre sans un mot. Il revint un court laps de temps plus tard avec un écrin en velours bleu.

- Dobby a veillé sur la baguette de la maîtresse pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il lui tendit l'écrin avec un sourire. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'en retenir un et s'empara de la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut alors immédiatement soulagée de reconnaître sa baguette au bois clair. Elle remercia Dobby qui la complimenta alors sur la robe qu'elle portait. Elle avança jusqu'au miroir et fit un tour sur elle-même. Quand elle l'eut fini, le rossignol se posa sur son épaule et se lova contre son cou. Ginny l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Si Ginny Weasley veut faire de la magie, Dobby peut lui montrer le miroir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oui, si la maîtresse veut voir des choses.

- C'est intéressant.

- Vous mettez votre baguette sur le miroir et vous dites ce que vous voulez voir et le miroir le montrera à la maîtresse.

- Vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux, il me le montrera ? Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant du miroir, intéressée.

- Oui !

Ginny tendit sa baguette et demanda distinctement de voir le couloir. Elle fut à la fois surprise et choqué. Le couloir était sombre, les murs étaient sales et noirs. D'austères armures formaient une allée et au bout de celle-ci, un immense escalier qui descendait. Elle demanda alors au miroir de lui présenter plusieurs endroits du château et le château en lui-même. Tout était sombre et repoussant.

- Je veux voir le maître des lieux !

Le miroir se brouilla et elle vit un homme, vêtu d'une armure noire marchant vers une porte et se préparant à y frapper. Au même instant où elle reconnut l'entrée, le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque lui frappa les tympans et elle se retourna instinctivement vers les deux portes dorées de sa chambre. Le rossignol s'envola pour se cacher sous le lit. Dobby ouvrit la serrure de l'entrée et s'inclina très bas quand l'homme rentra dans la pièce. Un heaume couvrait son visage et Ginny ne put deviner qui il était car sa voix était modifié.

- Alors, mademoiselle ? Cette chambre vous convient-elle ?

- Euh…

- Vous savez que cette chose (il indiquait de la main Dobby) peut vous servir ?

- Et en quoi cela doit influer sur mon jugement ? Je trouve la chambre très jolie mais le reste du château est tout à fait immonde, comme vous. D'ailleurs, vous souillez la moquette. Répondit Ginny sur un ton glacial.

- Tant mieux si cette chambre vous plait, vous y resterez pour toujours…sauf pour la cérémonie.

- Quoi ?! Quelle cérémonie ?

- Notre mariage très chère et l'elfe est MON esclave, il devra donc vous refuser certaines choses.

Ginny ne put répondre car l'homme venait de sortir. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait croire qu'elle se laisserait faire. Il en était hors de question ! Elle ne savait même pas qui il était. Et puis Harry ? Oh Harry, elle l'aimait tellement. Il venait juste de s'intéresser à elle, pourquoi devait-elle en être séparée ? Est-ce que de son côté, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour elle ? La jeune fille ne voulait plus y penser mais elle n'y parvint pas. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa alors l'esprit. Elle s'approcha du miroir qui était redevenu lisse et ne montrait que le reflet de la sorcière en larme. Le rossignol se rapprocha en sautillant et s'envola pour à nouveau se poser sur son épaule et la réconforter. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule dans sa cage dorée, elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Je veux voir Harry Potter ! Ordonna-t-elle sa baguette touchant la surface de verre.

Le miroir se brouilla et montra un chemin dans la forêt. Un chevalier chevauchait un cheval blanc merveilleux et mystérieux. Harry faisait route vers le château pour la délivrer. Elle sourit et regarda le visage plein d'espoir de son sauveur. Il l'aimait. L'image que reflétait le miroir suivait le héros à travers la forêt. Ginny le vit accélérer d'un coup, prendre de la puissance et de la vitesse à chaque foulée.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase car l'angle de l'image venait de changer, au lieu de se trouver en plongée par-dessus le chevalier, il se trouvait juste derrière lui et elle pouvait voir le château. L'immense pont-levis se relevait doucement. Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas sauter ? Et si, il avait bien préparé son élan et sauta dans le vide. Ginny cria et se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains. Le rossignol, effrayé par ce brusque changement s'envola et trouva refuge au-dessus de l'armoire. La jeune sorcière tenta de regarder à nouveau le miroir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le chevalier et son destrier dans une cour élevée du château, le pont-levis y menait.

Il fallait qu'il monte. Il tenta d'ouvrir une porte qui restait désespérément fermée. _Alohomora. _La porte s'écarta et Harry s'y engouffra. Le miroir le suivit. Il y avait une sorte de grand couloir en pente régulière. Le jeune sorcier voulu faire demi-tour mais il entendit une voix étrange qui résonnait comme un écho, la voix de Ginny. Cette-dernière criait sur le miroir espérant que l'élu de son cœur l'entendrait :

- Sauve toi ! Allez Harry, fuis !

Il y eut un bruit sourd et le cheval s'élança dans la descente. Harry tira sur les rênes pour l'arrêter au plus grand déplaisir de la monture qui se laissa tout de même faire. Ginny était surexcitée, mais pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas ? Elle vit sur le visage de son amant qu'il venait juste de remarquer l'énorme pierre ronde qui roulait vers eux, prenant de la vitesse. Il talonna son cheval qui s'élança avec agacement dans la pente. Le cavalier vit alors une porte sur le côté du couloir, la pierre les rattrapait. Il cria _Alohomora _étant persuadé que cette porte aussi devait être fermée et il dirigea sa monture dessus. Cette-dernière frappa avec force avec ses antérieurs et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ginny soupira en le voyant sortir hors du dangereux couloir.

- Harry Potter est encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Annonça Dobby.

- Comment ça pour combien de temps ? Demanda Ginny étonnée.

- Oui, pour l'instant, Dobby trouve que monsieur Harry Potter n'a eu que de la chance. Oh, non ! Dobby ne doit pas donner son avis et …

Ginny ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase et s'interposa en vitesse entre l'elfe de maison et le lit. Mais Dobby se précipita sur l'armoire et se frappa brutalement. Le meuble trembla légèrement et le rossignol dut encore changer de lieu et il se posa sur l'oreiller du lit.

- Harry est parfaitement capable de s'en sortir, il l'a montré déjà plusieurs fois et a même vaincu le maître des ténèbres. Relança Ginny après avoir arraché Dobby à l'armoire.

- Mais là, si Harry Potter n'avait pas eu son cheval, Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu s'en tirer pour aucunes des deux épreuves.

- Et bien, justement, il a choisi son cheval, c'est grâce à ses choix.

- Dobby ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Dobby n'est pas convaincu par Ginny Weasley. Oh non, Dobby a dit du mal de sa maîtresse, Dobby doit se punir. Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby !

Ginny attrapa juste à temps l'elfe pour l'éviter de s'infliger de nouvelles sanctions.

- Je t'assure Dobby, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Mais arrête de gigoter !

Il se calma aussitôt et poussa un tout petit cri après avoir jeté un regard au miroir. Ginny se retourna vers l'objet magique et aperçut que Harry et sa monture se défendaient contre des serpents. Le cheval piaffait écrasant les quelques malheureux qui s'aventuraient trop près et Harry frayait un chemin à son cheval et les frappait de son épée. Ils sortirent rapidement. Ginny se demanda pourquoi Harry n'avait pas utilisé le fourchelangue et elle se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, elle devait être anti-bruit.

Le cavalier arriva avec son cheval, qu'il avait à nouveau enfourché, dans un grand hall. Une multitude d'escaliers bizarres et de couloirs de toutes formes en partaient. Le sorcier dirigea sa monture vers un couloir éclairé par des torches mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Il lui donna un coup de talon mais rien n'y fit et les nerfs du destrier s'échauffaient. A un moment, s'en fut trop pour lui et il rua. La surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Harry mais il ne tomba pas et tira de plus belle sur les rênes. Le cheval n'abandonna pas et se décida bien à désarçonner ce cavalier si têtu. Le cavalier en question s'obstinait à s'engager dans le couloir. La lutte s'engagea alors entre les deux êtres.

- Mais pourquoi n'écoute-t-il pas sa monture, elle a raison. Parfois je le trouve exaspérant.

- Ginny Weasley pense la même chose que moi.

Ginny sourit et reconcentra son attention sur le miroir et le « combat » entre chevalier et destrier. Ce-dernier décocha une ruade impressionnante et Harry finit allongé sur le sol. Le cheval en profita pour s'échapper.

- Ca y est, Harry Potter n'a plus aucune chance sans son beau cheval. Constata Dobby.

- Mais si, il est parfaitement capable de s'en sortir même s'il n'est pas très sage. Répondit la sorcière en se demandant pourquoi cette admiration de l'elfe pour le cheval blanc.

- Dobby n'est pas certain, surtout que Harry Potter est à nouveau coincé.

- Comment ça ?

La jeune se retourna et vit à travers le miroir qu'un mur s'était refermé derrière Harry et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un cul-de-sac. Il frappait contre la nouvelle paroi et il se baissa pour observer quelque chose que Ginny ne pouvait pas voir. Il sortit sa baguette et lança une dizaine d'_Alohomora_ sans résultats. Elle aperçut alors qu'il y avait une sorte de serrure et une toute petite poignée tout en bas du mur. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir quand son amant parla la langue du serpent pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Il y eu un petit tremblement et de multiples trappes s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer…

- Du sable ! s'écria Ginny

- Harry Potter trouve toujours le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis et Harry Potter fonce tout le temps tête baissée. Donna pour toute réponse Dobby avant de se mordre les doigts sans que sa maîtresse ne s'en rende compte.

Le jeune sorcier avait remarqué qu'une trappe ne vidait pas de sable et tenta de l'atteindre. Ginny sembla soulagée, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que le sable monte un peu et qu'Harry reste en surface pour pouvoir facilement monter. La sorcière devient d'un coup toute livide. Le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle était son amant descendait et la trappe serait alors bouchée. Harry sembla le remarquer car il tenta de jeter plusieurs sorts au plafond tout en restant au-dessus du sable. Son visage s'illumina d'un coup et il se jeta un sort de propulsion _Extuli_. Il atteignit la trappe et s'y cramponna. Il se hissa doucement à l'intérieur in extremis et poussa la petite porte de bois qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Dobby retire ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, Ce n'est pas la chance qui guide Harry Potter, c'est la folie.

- Moi je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai que Harry Potter est courageux mais quand même…

- Un Gryffondor !!! Courageux et irréfléchis.

Il descendit de la trappe et la jeune fille put voir un nouveau hall. Il n'hésita pas un instant et s'élança vers l'unique escalier de la pièce, il devait monter pour atteindre la chambre. Le sorcier noir (Ginny l'avait nommé ainsi) arriva brusquement dans le hall et interpella Harry qui se retourna instinctivement. Il sortit son épée voyant que son adversaire l'avait déjà fait et se jeta sur lui pour se battre.

- Tiens ce n'est pas un combat avec la baguette ? S'étonna Ginny

- Non, le maître veut respecter l'art du combat à l'épée dans ce château et certaines pièce sont anti-magie. Répondit Dobby.

Le sorcier noir avait l'avantage sur Harry mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire et saisissait son courage à deux mains pour manipuler l'arme. Ginny préféra brouiller l'image en retirant sa baguette et s'effondra sur le canapé.

- Ginny Weasley ne doit pas s'inquiéter.

- Mais s'il tuait Harry ?

- Dobby connaît bien le maître, le maître ne le fera pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Dobby en est certain ! Le maître préférera jouer. Répondit l'elfe en tendant un mouchoir à la jeune fille.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Dis moi Dobby, ne voudrais tu pas être libre parfois ?

- Oui. Répondit-il surpris par la question.

- Pense-tu que ça sera possible un jour ?

- Oui, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

- Moi mon seul espoir est en Harry.

- Mais Harry Potter ne va pas mourir.

- Oui, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien.

Ginny n'était pas convaincu mais elle voulait arrêter de parler d'Harry. Elle demanda quand même au miroir de lui montrer l'élu de son cœur. Il était à genou et le sorcier noir se délectait de sa victoire. Harry ne s'avouait pas vaincu mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter tellement elles tremblaient.

- Qui est tu et où est Ginny ? Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton autoritaire.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir au point de risquer ta vie ?

- Oui !

- Tu me fait rire, j'aime ça, voilà ce que je te propose : Nous allons nous affronter à cheval comme dans les tournois du Moyen-âge. Si tu gagnes, je répondrai à tes deux questions et t'indiquerai même le chemin à suivre. Mais je doute que tu gagnes et si tu perds, tu devras t'en aller et si après tu reviens, je ne t'épargnerai pas.

- Mais je n'ai plus de cheval.

- Justement, voilà pourquoi je doute que tu gagneras. Tu auras le cheval le plus sauvage de mon écurie et je te rappelle, le premier qui tombe perd.

- Je relève le défi.

- De toute manière, si tu voulais sauver cette traître à son sang tu étais obligé d'accepter.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour se préparer. Ginny était paniquée et réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une solution.

- Je veux voir l'ancien cheval d'Harry.

Le miroir le lui montra. Il avait réussit à se débarrasser de sa selle et Ginny compris enfin pourquoi il lui semblait particulier, c'était une licorne. Cela expliquait bien des chose : comment Harry avait atteint le pont-levis, le pressentiment de fuir dans le couloir en pente, le refus de suivre le chemin d'Harry qui s'était avéré dangereux. Elle tenta de l'appeler et de lui dire que son cavalier avait besoin d'aide, mais la licorne ne réagit pas. En passant devant un placard à balai elle s'ébroua et repartit ensuite. Mais oui ! Les balais ! Harry était un habile joueur de Quidditch. La sorcière demanda au miroir de lui montrer le cheval qui serait choisi pour son amant. L'image se brouilla et celle d'un cheval bai apparut. Il était en train de ruer tout seul dans son box. Ginny lui jeta un sort qui se déclenchera quand Harry montera en selle. L'étalon se comportera alors comme un balai (pour la maniabilité, Harry ne pourra pas voler). Pour peaufiner le plan, elle jeta un sort de confusion au garde qui sera chargé d'amener le cheval pour qu'il amène un balai et qu'Harry comprenne le plan.

Tout ce déroula comme la jeune fille l'avait prévu et Harry vaincu le sorcier noir. Ce dernier, qui était persuadé de sa victoire, retira son casque et jeta un coup de pied dedans, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt.

- Malefoy ? Se demandèrent en chœur les deux amoureux.

- Oui. La Weasley est en haut de ces escaliers.

Un sourire narquois fendait le visage du blondinet. Les escaliers étaient sans fin. Les marches s'enfonçaient dans le sol et ressortaient en haut de l'escalier (voyez plutôt une sorte d'escalator). Devant le regard moqueur de Malefoy, Harry pris son élan et sauta les marches deux par deux. Leur défilement continua en accélérant et il se retrouva bientôt en bas de l'escalier infernal. Tout à coup, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, la licorne arriva au galop, touchant à peine le sol de ses sabots d'argent. Elle s'approcha de son cavalier qui s'empressa de monter sur son dos. Avait-elle entendu les appels de Ginny ? Celle-ci se le demandait mais elle avait une autre préoccupation. Harry allait enfin arriver. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent, le serrer dans ses bras.

- Dobby, je t'en prie ouvre moi la porte que j'aille l'accueillir.

- Dobby ne peut pas, Dobby obéit au maître.

Ginny attrapa l'elfe qui voulait se frapper contre l'armoire et l'en dissuada.

- Mais je suis aussi ta maîtresse.

- Dobby ne sait pas.

La licorne grimpait les marches en volant presque.

- Mais si Dobby, je t'assure. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être libre, je t'affranchirai.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans le regard de l'elfe de maison.

- Ton maître a dit que tu devais m'obéir, je veux que tu sois mon elfe de maison.

- Dobby accepte.

Ginny lui tendit ses pantoufles et Dobby les regardait comme le plus grand trésor du monde. Il les enfila rapidement et fit quelques pas devant le miroir qui était redevenu normal (Eh oui, Ginny n'allait pas risquer d'oublier sa baguette en partant avec son chevalier). Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte pour sa libératrice. A ce moment, Harry et la licorne entrèrent dans la chambre. Le sorcier blanc (selon Ginny) descendit de cheval et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de l'embraser. Un baiser long et fougueux. Il la fit monter sur sa monture et allait monter lui-même.

- Oh, Harry ! Le rossignol ! Il est sur l'oreiller.

Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts mais l'oiseau s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de son amie qui le caressa. Une fois qu'il fut en selle, Ginny se pencha vers l'elfe de maison.

- Allez Dobby, viens avec nous au moins pour sortir du château.

Dobby se laissa hisser sur la croupe de la licorne après avoir ouvert en grand la fenêtre. Ils partirent au galop vers l'ouverture et sautèrent dans le vide. Avec ses pouvoirs, la licorne se déposa délicatement sur le sol, de l'autre côté des douves et entama un galop effréné. Un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût du rossignol qui s'envola pour se percher sur un arbre.

jingle

C'était le petit moment tragique de la fic °sniff parti le rossignol y.y°

jingle

Ginny se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Elle regarda à côté d'elle, Harry dormait comme un bébé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. En tout cas, la sorcière décida de ne plus jamais approcher un Malefoy de sa vie. Elle se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Pour toute réponse, il marmonna vaguement quelque chose avant de se retourner pour se retrouver dans les doux bras de sa chère fiancée.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Alors vous en ayez pensez quoi ? Je vous avez prévenu, j'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête. Je vous rassure, mes fics ne sont pas toutes comme ça. Envoyez pleins de reviews (méchantes ou gentilles, peut m'importe : les gentilles sont gentilles °lol° et les méchante aident à progresser donc expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez pas aimé) !!**

**Sinon, un grand merci à ma béta-readeuse, j'ai nommé…titepuce86 tadam !**


End file.
